


A New Friend

by BekaBromHeda (BlackDiamond1215)



Category: AHS Apocalypse, Ahs fandom, American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Michael Langdon - Fandom
Genre: AHS, Ahs season 8, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Michael Langdon - Freeform, Sad Michael, ahs apocalypse - Freeform, american horror story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDiamond1215/pseuds/BekaBromHeda
Summary: A girl named Kaia meets Michael Langdon and they become friends. Michael is different. Even more than she imagines.





	1. Hi, I’m Michael

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place within the canon timeline. It’s kind of a what if situation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaia meets a new boy named Michael Langdon.

Chapter One  
  
She holds out an apple to Michael and says , “Want one.”  
He shrinks down beside her folding his legs underneath himself.  
“I’m Kaia by the way”. Kaia set her book carefully on the grass next to her bag.  
“Michael,” he replied hugging his knees. A slight smile on his face. Immediately, she realized that she liked that smile and returned it with a smile of her own.  
He’s cute, very cute and definitely does not attend her high school.  
“Do you live in that house?” She points to the abandoned one down the road known as The Murder House.  
“No, I live next door to it.”  
“I’ve heard stories about it.”  
“What kind of stories? “  
“Stories of how people died in there.”  
“I’ll have to ask my grandma about that. I’ve never heard those stories.”  
“Is your Grandma named Miss Langdon?”  
Michael nods his head. He asks her,  
“Why are you out here all alone.”  
“I like reading on the hill and sitting in the sun.”  
“What are you reading?”  
“A book called The Mercilless.”  
“What is it about?”  
“Some girls doing an exorcism to save another girl,” she explains. “They want to take the evil out of her.”  
“Does that work?”  
“I don’t know. I’ll know when I finish the book.”  
Michael takes a small bite of the apple.  
“How come I’ve never seen you around here before,” she asks.  
Michael hesitates. “Grandma wanted to teach me herself. She’s very over protective. A little too much at times.”  
“I know what you mean,” Kaia leans back with her hands behind her. “My mom has a fit if I go out into the woods or stay on this hill too long.”  
Michael‘s shoulders slump as he looks down at one of the holes in his jeans. “I don’t know my mom. She died after I was born.”  
“I’m sorry, she replies looking at him.  
“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” He wipes his face on his hand.  
Her watch begins beeping and she checks it. It’s 3 o’clock. She grabs her book and sticks it into her bag. “Well, I need to head back home or I’ll be late for my piano lesson.” Kaia gets ups and he does as well.  
“It was nice meeting you,” she says walking beside him.  
“Will I get to see you again?”  
“Yes. I’ll be out here reading again at the same time every day no matter the weather unless , it’s lightning. I hate the lightning.”  
“Why?”  
“ I don’t know. I’ve just always been afraid of it.”


	2. Another apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Kaia meet up again. It’s the fluffiest of the fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy. The one thing that I noticed in AHS is that Michael spent his time alone. Then I wondered what it would be like if Michael made a friend. How that connection would affect him? Would it change the future

A few days later, she treked up the hill and found Michael sitting alone in her spot. Sunlight beamed down on him. His long legs stretched out. Despite being clad in all black with combat boots, he looked handsome. With a smile on his face, he held out an apple that he held in his left hand. The reddest one that Kaia had ever seen. 

“Is that for me,” she asks standing in front of him. 

“It’s only fair that I bring one for you. Especially after you gave yours to me the last time.”

Kaia settles down beside him accepting the apple. 

“Where did you get it from?”

“I stole it,” he says , his smile growing. 

“I don’t believe you.”

“No, I took it from my grandma’s refrigerator.”

She runs her fingers over the smooth skin. “It looks so pretty. I feel like Eve in the Garden of Eden.”

“I guess that makes me the snake,” he mentions with a shrug. 

“No way!”. She shook her head. “You are like Adam in this scenario.”

“And this is our garden of Eden,” he gestures to the tree looming behind them and green grass around and beneath them. 

“It really is,” she says, then takes a small bite of the apple. 

“It is good?” 

She chews then swallows the piece. “Yes, much better than the one that I gave you. ” Kaia reaches into her bag , pulls out another apple. This one is green and hands it to him. Michael then takes a bite. Together they sit eating their apples side by side and talking until, almost sunset. 

One evening Kaia invited Michael to her backyard. Her mother went out. Though she was not supposed to have any visitors in the house, the backyard was not off limits. That’s where they were sitting on a blanket gazing at the stars. Well, Kaia wasn’t sure if they all were stars, but Michael didn’t seem to mind. He leaned back and listened. After a while, they laid down on the blanket side by side just talking. The humid air making them sweat, but none of that mattered not at all. Especially when he kissed her gently on the lips and she kissed him back. 

The story continues in chapter 3. I’ll be posting that soon.


	3. Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Kaia spend time together. A familiar face makes an appearance.

“I’ve never seen you at my school,“ Kaia admits, leaning her cheek against on her knee.

“My grandma homeschools me.“

“What’s it like being homeschooled?”

Well it’s OK,“ Michael said. “I miss my school, though.“  
Kia changed the subject. “Last night, the sky was red. Did you see it?”

He nodded looking down at the grass and away from her. 

“I did that. I made it red. And I made the birds fly over my house.”

“How did you do that?”

“I don’t know. Sometimes when I get mad, when I get really angry I can do things.”

“ What like with your mind,” she asked him.

“I’m not sure, “he says. “Sometimes I hear someone talking to me. Making me do things.”

Kaia lifts her head up and says, “ I feel that way sometimes.” She leans back on her hands. I don’t recognize myself. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Silence passes between them. Her phone vibrates and Kaia looks down.

“It looks like if I don’t leave now I’ll be late for dinner,” she says sadly. “But, I’ll be back here tomorrow. I promise.”

She stands up brushing the dirt and grass off of her shorts. He follows standing up as well. He’s maybe an inch or so taller than Kaia. So, she does not have to crane her neck up to look at him.

“Okay,” he says, blinking back tears.

She starts walking and he follows behind like a puppy until, he catches up. “I’ll bring an another apple,” she says. “A yellow one this time.”

“Okay.”

One night , they lay side by side on a blanket beneath the stars in his backyard. They chose his over hers. Not realizing that they were being watched. Well, he knew. She did not. Grandma Constance stood in front of a second story window nursing a class of wine. Michael felt her eyes in them the moment that they laid down. Not caring even as he learned in to kiss Kaia. And she kissed him back.

But, now she asleep facing away from him. Meanwhile, Michael’s staring up at Constance. Her hand covers her mouth. After what Michael did to his last babysitter, she’s kept a close eye on him. Those beautiful fragrant rose bushes popping up after she found each one of his “gifts” that he left for her. Or so he called them.

She believes that he will kill Kaia. String her up like the dead animals. But, he won’t. Not her.

No he would never do that to her.

“Michael”, Kaia says. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… I couldn’t sleep,” he says.

She turns over onto her back. “Why not?”

“I’m not tired.”

Kaia smiles and sits up. “Is that your grandma in the window?

“Yes.”

“Is she worried about us?”

“No, “ he says glaring. “She’s worried about me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I incorporated a part of a story that I wrote during a free write.


	4. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes a big mistake.

It was all her fault. She decided to head into the woods to read on a different day. All she wanted to do was be alone. Never did she thousand and that she would see Michael on this day. Her smile faded when he stood up and turned towards her. Blood coating his hands and wrists.

“Michael, What’s going on? Why is there blood on your hands?”

“I-I’m sorry…. I didn’t mean to.”

She spies the bloodied lump on the ground that appears to be some sort of animal. The fur appears to be ginger stained with crimson and gore. It’s belly sliced open and entrails spilling out.

“What did you do?” Her voice wavering as she speaks.

Michael’s eyes fill with tears as looks down at the bloody blade and his hands. His first instinct being to go to her. Try to explain what happened. Kaia backs always from him saying, “Don’t touch me. Don’t come near me.”

Kaia continues to back away from him as he tries to move closer. Just as she turns to run, Michael is there standing, blocking her path. “Please don’t go,” he says shrinking down to his knees in front of her.

“Get away from me , Michael,” she cries.

Michael flinched as though she struck him in the face with her hand. The air around them shifts from warm to humid to hot. Tears stream down his face as darkness creeps over his eyes eclipsing them.

All of a sudden, Kaia feeling something like a hand press against the center of her chest and push her back. It did so with a force that lifted her up off of her feet. She’s weightless for a few minutes until, her body collided with something hard. Everything goes blurry then she feels the pain until, it all goes black.

“Kaia”

“Kaia, please wake up! “

“Please don’t die! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

That voice. Michael. It’s Michael.

Kaia’s eyes flutter open. His red rimmed eyes , tear stained face and trembling lip is the first thing that she’s sees. Michael leans over her as she laid on the ground. She sat up flinching as he tried to help her. Slowly, climbing to her feet Kaia steadies herself and says, “Please just leave me alone, Michael.” Her voice breaking. She staggered away from him not looking back. Not even as she hears him sobbing behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not enjoy writing this part because I really like their friendship.


	5. Later on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s amazing what happens when time passes.

Outpost 3 has been Kaia’s home for over two years. She works as one of the ten maids known as greys as Ms. Venable labled them. Their job is to wait hand and foot on the wealthy and VIP residents of the Outpost, retrieving whatever they need at all times of the day and night. Today was one the worst days for her thanks to Coco and her need for gluten free foods. It was not just a matter of retrieving them. No, that was easy. The hard part was listening to her bitch and moan about the brand as if Kaia has anything to do with that.

Still, anything is better than being outside after the nuclear fallout. Even with the refrigerated air and having left over hunks of meat to eat daily, she’s lucky. An ache built in the pit of her stomach and she was sent straight to her quarters to recover. Thank God that Mallory is the one who has to deal with Coco today. Kaia could not take any more of tantrums about Whole Foods and the lack of Starbucks.

As she made her to her room, she overheard her fellow greys speak of a visitor to arrive. That was weird considering that the last visitors were Timothy and Emily and they both arrived 18 months ago. Apparently, this man called himself Langdon. He wanted to address the residents later this evening. Rumors were that he had some announcement to make. Kaia wanted to get this over with so, that she could lie down.

They all gathered in the parlor room awaiting his arrival. The greys of course stand in the background while the VIPs are seated on the leather couches closest to the fire place. He strode in dressed in all black with long strawberry blond hair and a touch of red eyeshow. This man made eye contact with everyone in the room. His gaze fell upon hers for only a minute, but that was a minute too long for Kaia. Something about him made her feel uneasy which is why she was the first to break eye contact. A smug look flashed upon his face as he forged ahead with his speech. Yes, he’s handsome with his clear blue eyes , full lips and chiseled jaw, but something else is beneath this. Something devious and dark that the others seem to be oblivious of as they give him all of their attention and focus. Some of which like Mr. Gallant and Coco and seem aroused by him.

Langdon explained that he wanted to interview everyone including the greys. He conducted said interview with the confines of his bedroom. Kaia’s back in her room lying down when she’s summoned by him. She enters his chambers to find him seated in a leather chair, his eyes falling on her as she drifts in. Her gray uniform looked like rags compared to his tailored suit.

“You are right on time and off to an eventful start,” he says sarcastically as she stands in front of the desk. “Please sit.” He gestures to the chair to her right.

She sits down smoothing her skirt beneath her, waiting for him to speak. Minutes pass before he says anything at all. Really all that he does is stare at her with a hint of a smile on his face. One which seems so familiar, though she cannot place it. There’s no way that she knows this dude. Everyone that she did know no longer exists and if they do they are suffering at the moment covered in canker sores. Langdon rose from his chair making his way gracefully around it.

A part of her wondering what the hell is he about to do to her. He standing at the corner for a second only to sit on the front of the desk looking down at her. “Tell me,” he says leaning his boot on the seat to her left. “How were you able to secure such a coveted position in this Outpost as a grey?”

“I worked for Dinah Stephens as an intern on her show,” Kaia reveals. “She brought me here along with her son Andre and his boyfriend.”

“And yet you were relegated to a low position.”

“I’m just thankful to be in here and not outside.”

“There’s no need to be afraid of me,” he says. “ just relax. This is only an interview. Nothing more.”

Kaia takes a deep breath releasing it slowly. “How come you look so familiar to me?”

“That’s a good question. Why do I look familiar?”  
“I don’t know.”

 

She started to look at him. Really look at him. Those eyes, that smile…. that strawberry blond hair….

“Michael,” she says, in disbelief. “No, it can’t be.” This cannot be real. The last time she saw Michael he was in the woods with blood stained hand and red rimmed eyes.

He laughs to himself and says, “ Yes, it’s me. Im still that boy who ate apples with you on that hill and laid beside you under the stars.”

“How did you survive,” she asks him.

“I sought refuge long before the bombs fell and hid myself. Not before I made sure that all of my requests were honored.” Michael sighed then continued speaking. “It did not take much to convince Dinah to add your name to the list.”

Kaia remembered how the opportunity to be her intern fell into her lap the summer before the nuclear bombs fell. She signed up immediately looking at it as an answer to all of her prayers. The idea of a paid internship solving some of her problems. She didn’t mind going on coffee runs and making sure that Dinah had everything that she needed. Even arriving early at times to type up notes from early morning meetings.  
It dawned on her that he had something to do with her internship.

“How did you do all of this?”

Michael gets up off the desk then crouches down in front of her. His smile fades from his face. “I am the Antichrist.”

Kaia tries to think of something anything to say to make sense of this, but finds herself at a loss. There’s no way! How could he be the Antichrist? Is this some sort of joke?

“I‘m telling the truth, Kaia. I am.”

A vision of the moment that she confronted Michael in the woods comes to mind. All of a sudden, she was airborne for what seemed like a few minutes before her body hit that tree. He’s the one who did that. She’s blinded by the tears in her eyes, using her sleeve to wipe them away as they fall.

“I made a terrible mistake,” he admits. “You were right to run from me. Now I’m going to rectify it. You are coming with me to the Sanctuary.”

“What about everyone else, “ she asks him. “ They all believe that you are taking them with you.”

“Let them believe what they want,” he says. He gently caresses her cheek with his hand. The cool metal from his rings grazing her skin.

“Michael, I…”.

“I lost you before,” he says. “ I lost you before. I will not lose you again.”

Tears continue to slip down her cheeks. Michael pulls his hand away and gently embraces her. She lays her head on his shoulder resting her cheek against the fabric of his velvet dinner jacket. The aroma of vanilla musk and apples wafting from him. He plants a soft kiss on her forehead. There was more that he had to do , but it could wait for a little while.  
To be continued until, Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in part 6. Coming soon. :)


End file.
